All That's Left
by finnickodairyouare
Summary: This has to be one big joke, right? Meyrin didn't defect, and Shinn didn't kill her. She wouldn't; he wouldn't. Shinn/Luna


I was rewatching the GSD special edition, and while waiting for it to load I was going through some forums, and people were talking about how Shinn/Luna made no sense, because it came out of nowhere and after he killed her sister too. I really didn't think it came out of nowhere, because they were close friends before the war, so a relationship between them was more plausible as compared to one between Shinn and Stellar (who, in my opinion, seem more like brother and sister, because I always felt like her child-like disposition reminded him of Mayu). And as for about her still getting together with him after he killed her sister, I hope this fic will help explain it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the series Gundam SEED Destiny, nor do I profit from any work of fanfiction that I post online.

* * *

><p>"It has to be a mistake," is the first thing I say when I'm told the news, "Meyrin would never –"<p>

_Meyrin would never defect from ZAFT._

But I can't bring myself to finish the sentence, as if saying it out loud would only confirm that it happened. I'm her sister, her only living relative! I should have known if she was with LOGOs, right? She would have told me. So it must be a mistake! And yet, there are so many things that prove otherwise.

"Has she mentioned anything to you, about unhappiness with ZAFT?" A higher-ranking officer asks.

I shake my head, still in shock. "She never said anything to me."

In fact, I had rarely talked to her at all. With all the fighting that's been going on, I've rarely been on the ship, and when I am, I'm usually too tired to talk. Maybe it's my fault; maybe if I'd paid more attention to her, this wouldn't have happened.

"Do you know where she went?"

"If I knew, I would have told you by now!" I snap.

Another officer enters the room, and says something to my interrogator that I can't hear. When the man leaves, the interrogator sits down in the seat opposite me.

"I just received news," he tells me. "It seems like Athrun and Meyrin were shot down."

"So you've managed to capture them?" I am hopeful. Maybe I can talk some sense into Meyrin, convince the higher-ups that she only aided Athrun's escape because she was blinded by affection for him.

The interrogator sniggers, and shakes his head. "I heard there was no way they survived."

I freeze. Meyrin… She can't be… can she?

"Would you like to know who killed them?"

I shake my head in disgust – why would I want to know the name of my sister's murderer?

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be very interested to know," he insists.

Scowling, I turn away from him. I feel his hand on my face, pulling me to look at him forcefully. He leans closer, until his lips graze my ear, and I hear myself growl.

"It was your dear best friend," he whispers, before pushing me away, nearly knocking me off my chair.

His words register in my mind, and I lunge for him, but he is already out the door. I pound my fists on the door, yelling to be let out. This has to be one big joke, right? Meyrin didn't defect, and Shinn didn't kill her. She wouldn't; he wouldn't. After at least half an hour of pounding on the door, my knuckles are raw and bleeding. Just as I'm about to give up, the door swings open, and my interrogator stands there, smiling as if nothing has happened.

"You are free to go, Soldier Hawke."

He is a superior officer, I should have saluted, but so what? Meyrin should have stayed in ZAFT. Shinn should have refused to shoot. After the chaos of tonight, I didn't think they'll be coming to yell at me for showing disrespect. I move through the ship's corridors, my head down, making my way to my room. I can feel the ship's crew burning holes into me as they stare. I look up as I turn around the corridor, and my breath catches in my throat.

Shinn.

He looks god awful, and I feel a surge of anger overwhelm me. He has _no right_ to look like that, not after he just murdered my little sister. He walks towards me, and I stand there with my eyes shut, willing him to let me be, because if he tries to talk to me, I'm not sure if I can control myself.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes fly open, and I turn to look at Shinn. Before I can help myself, I burst into tears – loud, heaving sobs that shake my entire body. I want to hit him so badly; I raise my fists, and as soon as they make contact with his back, I find that I don't have the will to lift them up again. And then, it hits me.

I don't want to lose Shinn.

If I yell at him, if I hit him, what good will that do? It won't bring Meyrin back from the dead, and I'll only lose the last person I hold dear. And with that thought, my resolve crumbles, and I find myself leaning onto his back, crying my heart out. I feel him turn around, feel him stare at me in shock. I have never cried in front of him before.

But then he surprises me by wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me against his chest. It's strange, that the same hands that are stained with my sister's blood can make me feel so safe.

"I'm sorry," he says again, and I hear the tears in his voice.

Instinctively, my hands go around him, pulling myself even closer to him.

We cry.

He's all that I have left.

(I'm all that he has left.)


End file.
